Un nuevo comienzo para los peleadores
by AlexFujisaki-san
Summary: El abuelo de alice murio y ella desidio abandonar moscú para no quedarce sola shun como buen amigo le dijo ke se kedase con el En esta casa sucederan muchas cosas como Locuras, Nuevas aventuras y revelaremos secretos obscuros de los Kazami   Shunxalice
1. Chapter 1

esto es parte del resumen

El nuevo curso escolar esta por comenzar y nuestros amigos de la batalla bakugan han regresado para compartir una vida normal veamos que harán nuestros amigos en la secundaria bueno primero los voy poner al tanto de lo que va mi historia y los cambios que tiene

-/-Daniel o Dan Kuzo 15 años estudia 3º de secundaria sus características son: cabello marrón alborotado ojos rojizos tez suavemente obscura-/-

-/-Runo Misaki 15 años estudia 3º de secundaria sus características son: Cabello celestes largo hasta la cintura ojos celestes tes blanca-/-

-/-Shun kazami 15 años estudia 3º de secundaria sus características son: Cabello negro azabache ojos color ámbar cabello corto y tes clara-/-

-/-Alice Gehabich 15 años estudia 3º de secundaria sus características son: cabello anaranjado ojos color ámbar cabello largo hasta la cintura-/-

-/-Chouji marucho Marukura 13 años estudia 1º de secundaria sus características son: Cabello Rubio de ojos celestes estatura media -/-  
-/- July mikimoto 14 años estudia 2º de secundaria sus características son:

Cabello color plateado largo hasta la cintura ojos azules obscuros tes morena-/-

-/-Sakura kazami 15 años hermana gemela de Shun estudia 3º de secundaria sus características son: cabello negro azabache cortó con un cerquillo y dos mechones a lo largo de la cara atada con una cinta roja a cada lado ojos color jade tes pálida -/-

-/-Sasuke Gehabich 15 años hermano gemelo de Alice estudia 3º de secundaria sus características son: cabello negro azabache alborotado con reflejos azules con un cerquillo en la cara ojos color negro azabache tes pálida

-/-Joe Brown 15 años estudia 3º de secundaria sus características son: cabello marrón claro ojos azules obscuros casi negros-/-

-/-Chan lee 15 años estudia 3º de secundarias novia de Joe cu cabello es negro y sus ojos color miel-/-

-/- nunnally kazami hermana menor de la familia kazami 13 años estudia 1º de secundaria sus cara catequísticas son cabello castaño y ojos violeta cabello largo

Resumen

Han pasado 2 años desde lo sucedido en bakugan desde la derrota de naga el abuelo de Alice falleció dejado su transportador terminado Alice se mudara a una casa cerca del dojo kazami shun vive con sus dos hermanas y su madre sigue en el hospital shun le dice a Alice que se venga a vivir con el debido a que no quiere que se quede sola en eso terrenos tan peligrosos Alice acepta con la condición de que sea asta que su hermano vuelva pero lo que Alice no sabe es que su hermano es novio de una de las hermanas de shun que pequeño es el mundo no¿?

los primeros capítulos los tengo realizados esperen n poco mas x favor para terminar los otros grax

Cap |

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad de warintow estaba un chico pelinegro de cabello largo atado con una cinta verde ojos miel vestía un pantalón negro una musculosa blanca y una chaqueta negra con el símbolo de ventus en ella y unas muñequearas en cada mano esperando a la chica que se iba a quedar en su casa junto con el su hermana y su madre

"ACLARACION: en este flic la madre de Shun, tiene una hermana gemela y una mas pequeña"

¿?-atención el vuelo de Moscú esta aterrizando en estos momentos en la puerta numero 11 se solicita a todos los que estén esperando este vuelo vallan al sitio mas cercano a este-dijo la voz de la recepcioncita de vuelos o como se llame (interLasaku: eres una burra nunca fuiste a un aeropuerto) (Lasaku: bakka si yo no fui tu tampoco así que mejor cierra es bocaza de una vez ¬¬) (interLasaku: hmp ¬¬) (Lasaku: n.n)

El pelinegro desapareció y apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en la dichosa puerta esperando a su compañera no era muy difícil distinguirla ya que su peculiar color de pelo era inconfundible, una chica peli anaranjada de ojos ámbar cabello largo quien vestía una pollera blanca una polera naranja y un saco celeste buscaba con la mirada algo o mejor dicho a alguien

¿?: Alice estoy detrás de ti-dijo el pelinegro haciendo que la chica se voltease

Alice: me asustaste Shun-dijo suavemente la chica-gracias por permitirme vivir en tu casa-agradeció con una calida sonrisa en los labios

Shun: de nada además no podía dejar que te quedaras sola en una casa en el medio del bosque es muy peligroso además que en mi casa hay espacio de sobra para el tiempo que quieras quedarte y para eso están los amigos-dijo mientras camina a la salida del aeropuerto con el equipaje de la chica el chico paro un taxi y le indico a la chica que subiera mientras el colocaba su equipaje en la valija y entro al auto ellos dos fueron hablando Alice le dijo que no quería causar molestias pero el le dijo que no era molestia al contrario le encantaría tenerla cerca debido a que era su mejor amiga luego de cuarenta minutos de viaje llegaron al Dojo kazami Shun bajo del automóvil pago la cuenta y retiro el equipaje del carro y guío a la chica asta la puerta donde antes de que el la fuera abrir se abrió por si sola espantándolos una chica pelinegra de caballera larga y dos mechones a los lados de la cara atados con una cinta rojo ojos jade vestía una pollera rosa con tirantes y una blusa de manga larga y unas zapatillas rosas medias blancas un cinto con el símbolo ventus y dos muñequeras celestes al parecer estaba un poco molesta

¿?: Hmp ya regresaste que mal y yo que quería envenenarte la comida-dijo divertida la chica Alice se río bajito con la mano en la boca para que se escuchara menos

Shun: no molestes Sakura ¿quieres? No tengo ganas de aguantarte que hoy tengo buen humor-le dijo molesto

Sakura: así que ella es la chica de la que me contaste es un placer mi nombre es Sakura kazami mucho gusto-dijo sonriendo-por favor pasa-la chica pelinegra le dio paso

Alice: mi nombre es Alice Glehabich Uchiha es un gusta Sakura-dijo Alice presentándose

Shun y Sakura: ¡¿QUE? ¡¿UCHIHA?- gritaron los dos al escuchar el grito un chico pelinegro azabache al igual que sus ojos apareció de la nada exaltado debido a que mencionaron su apellido este vestía una polera negra y una chamarra azul un pantalón negro y un cinto con el símbolo darckus

¿?: ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?-dijo exaltado el joven pelinegro

Alice: ¿hermano que haces aquí?-pregunto Alice sorprendida

¿?: Te dice que me quedaría en casa de mi novia durante un tiempo para entrenar la pregunta es ¿que haces tu aquí?-pregunto el chico arqueando una ceja

Alice: eso quiere decir que ¿la hermana de Shun es tu novia?-Shun suspiro y afirmo con la cabeza algo decepcionado por la elección de su hermana gemela la chica mencionada se sonrojo levemente-me compadezco de Sakura-san-dijo burlona Shun soltó una risa divertida

Shun: si pero mi hermana no se queda muy atrás eh es muy loca-dijo mirando a su hermana quien lo miraba con los mofletes inflados y el entre ceño fruncido en forma de reproche

¿?: Te encanta fastidiar a tu hermana ¿verdad?-dijo el joven pelinegro

Sakura: no le hagas caso sasuke lo que pasa es que es muy cobarde aun no acepta que…-fue callada por un voz detrás de ellos

¿?: ¿Sakura sasuke ya llego Shun?-pregunto una joven de unos 27 o 28 años de cabello negro azabache quien vestía una pollera color rosa claro t una blusa blanca de manga larga

Sakura: Ah si madre ya llego-dijo la pelinegra

¿?: Tú eres Alice ¿no? Mi nombre es Mitsuki Kazami

Alice: es un gusto Mitsuki-san gracias por permitirme quedarme en su casa-dijo calidamente Alice

Mitsuki: no te preocupes después de todo eres una amiga de shun ¿no es así?-Alice asintió-eres la primera amiga que trae shun después de dan la verdad es que no conozco a la mayoría de ellos- dijo asiendo sonrojar a shun

Shun: lo mejor será entrar a la casa- dijo un poco avergonzado por los comentarios de su madre

Sakura: si tienes razón al parecer va a llover-dijo mirando al cielo cuando unas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caerle en la cara-corrección empieza a llover- dijo mientras avanzaba para entrar a la casa


	2. cap2un dia con los Kazami y ¿mi hermano?

Cap 2 la llegada y ¿mi hermano? _Hola gomene por lo sucedido la verdada es que ni yo lo esperaba TT-TT en gomene por los problemas técnicos XD no me relajen en los comentarios sin mas demora la Cont. Aki debajo _ _P.D. Gracias a aleca-kasumi y a lexden-kazami96 ya que me han ayudado mucho en mi ingreso a esta Pág.  
P.D. este fic también esta publicado en aki les dejo la Pág. __.?uid=20376__ estos FIC SON MIOS ya ke saku_155 y shana-kazami soy yo bueno no distraigo mas aki la conti _ __  
_

Mitsuki: Shun aun no eh terminado de arreglar la otra habitación así que Alice se quedara con tigo si no te molesta-dijo la madre de shun mientras ponía la mesa

Shun: no ahí problema- dijo mientras colocaba los vasos en la mesa y se colocaba detrás de la barra de la cocina

Alice: ¿enserio no te molesta shun?-pregunto un poquito sonrojada

Shun: no…no me molesta-dijo shun-además si te quedas con mi hermana o podrás dormir por sus ronquidos de mostró- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Sakura: no molestes shun- dijo inflando los mofletes en forma de reproche

¿?: Oigan es que ustedes dos ¿no pueden levarse bien?- pregunto la vos de una niña aproximadamente de 13 años cabello castaño y ojos violeta brillante vestía una pollera violeta y una blusa blanca sin mangas unas sandalias blancas y una mochila violeta

Ambos: Jamás

¿?: Al menos están de acuerdo en eso-dijo la joven con una gota estilo anime por la actitud de sus hermanos mayores

Mitsuki: ¿Nunnally cuando llegaste?

Nunnally: acabo de llegar-observo a Alice- hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Nunnally Kazami mucho gusto- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Alice: el gusto es Mio me llamo Alice Gehabich – dijo Alice reverenciándose

Nunnally: tú eres amiga de mi hermana ¿no?- pregunto la menor de los Kazami

Alice: de hecho yo conocí tu hermana hoy fue shun quien me invito- dijo Alice, Nunnally quedo en estado de shock  
Nunnally: O.O esta es la expresión de Nunnally- es una broma muy buena que por un momento creí haber escuchado que mi hermano fue quien te invito Ja…ja…ja…ja…ja- reía

Shun: pues escuchaste bien Nunnally fui yo quien invito a Alice a quedarse-dijo shun quien estaba recostado en la pared

Nunnally: ¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!-grito y salio corriendo para subir las escalera bajo la mirada atónita de shun sakura Alice y Mitsuki

Shun: esta cada ves mas loca-susurro shun-Alice ven que te enseñare la casa y los cuartos-concluyo esta asintió

Shun le fue mostrando poco a poco el dojo de los Kazami hasta llegar a la habitación de su madre

Shun: este es el cuarto de mi madre- dijo señalando la puerta al fondo-la que le sigue es el de Sakura y tu hermano y el ultimo es el de Nunnally- señalando las puertas desde el fondo asta la primera-

Alice: ¿y la tuya?-pregunto Alice

Shun: esta frente a la de mi madre- dijo shun dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a su habitación y abrir la puerta-pasa-concluyo

Alice: gracias-dijo- tienes una habitación muy bonita shun- dijo mirando toda la habitación era una habitación bastante amplia piso de madera y una gran ventana con cortinas verdes obscuro la pared era de color blanca en la habitación se podía ver dos camas de una plaza separadas por una mesita de noche ambas con colchas azules un escritorio de madera con una computadora en ella una silla en la mesita de noche se podía ver una laptop negra una lámpara y un celular un maletín alado de la cama y un ropero bastante amplio y una puerta que llevaba al baño

Shun: gracias tu cama es la de la derecha y puedes guardar tus cosas en el ropero ya que la mitad esta vacío- dijo shun sentándose en la cama

Alice: ¿y que es esa puerta?-pregunto curiosa

Shun: es el baño

Alice: ah

Shun: bueno te dejo para que te acomodes mientras ayudo a mi madre con la cena-dijo bajando en bolso de Alice

Alice: de acuerdo-dijo mientras veía a shun acercándose a la puerta pero antes de irse volteo a verla

Shun: sabes me alegra que estés aquí para no sentirme tan solo-dijo y luego se marcho Alice sonrío levemente era extraño pero le agradaba que shun le mostrara lo que sentía

Mientras En otra habitación

Sasuke: valla no me espere que mi hermana fuera la misma persona de la que hablaba shun la verdad- dijo Sasuke quien estaba recostado en su cama

Sakura: mmm... ¿te molesta?-pregunto Sakura quien estaba sentada en la misma cama Sasuke negó con la cabeza

Sasuke: me será más fácil cuidarlas a las dos si están cerca-dijo para levantarse de la cama y la sentaba en su regazo- ¿te eh dicho cuanto te amo?- pregunto abrazándola contra su pecho

Sakura: si pero no me aria daño escucharlo otra vez- dijo sonriendo calidamente

Sasuke: te amo-dijo para luego unir sus labios en un dulce y suave beso

Sakura: yo también-dijo separándose un poquito-vamos a bajo debo ayudar con la cena-dijo levantándose del regazo de Sasuke

Sasuke: si yo iré a ver a mi hermana a ver si necesita algo y ayudarla a arreglar sus cosas-dijo para levantarse ambos se acercaron a la puerta Sasuke abrió y salieron

Abajo

Mitsuki: están seguros de que esta bien que ustedes dos cocinan y yo me ducho muchas gracias chicos-dijo y se retiro

Sakura: ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo mientras colocaba agua en una olla

Shun: ¿hmp?- "dijo" shun

Sakura: tomare eso como un si-dijo- me llamo la atención que trajeras a una chica a la casa desde que tengo memoria ninguna otra mujer que no seamos mamá nunna-Chan la Sra. Kuzo y…yo ¿por que?...-pregunto

Shun: es mí mejor amiga además no iba a dejar que se quedara sola en el bosque además…-dijo shun

Sakura: ¿además?-pregunto aunque ya lo sabía

Shun: no nada- dijo mientras cortaba algunas verduras

Sakura: es oficial-dijo sacando un pequeño pollo de dentro de la nevera shun la miro sin entender-te preocupa ¿no?- este asintió-quieres estar con ella para protegerla no cabe la menor duda de que…-shun la miro en forma de que prosiguiera- te enamoraste de Alice hermano-le confirmo shun estaba perdido en sus pensamientos ¿el enamorado? ¿De su mejor amiga? ¿Eso no era posible? ¿O si?

Shun: estas loca- susurro

Sakura: puede ser pero es lo mas lógico hermano debes poner en claro tus sentimientos por ella y te daras cuenta, estas confundido ¿verdad? -dijo mientras ponía el pollo en el orno y lo encendía

Luego de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada seguían cocinando aun que shun estaba en su mundo

En la habitación de Alice y shun

Toc-Toc

Alice: adelante-permitió

Sasuke: Alice-la nombrada volteo

Alice: dime- dijo mientras se sentaba

Sasuke: ¿tú vas a quedarte aquí?-esta asintió-bien porque debo decirte algo al colegio que vamos es un poco peligroso porque ahí muchachos un poco como decirlo... pervertidos y ah habido mas de algunas amenazas así que no te separes de nosotros de ¿acuerdo? si estas con shun o con migo me sentiré un poco mas tranquilo aunque por lo que se te toco en el mismo grupo que el así que no va a ver problemas pero debes tener cuidado aun conservas tu bakupood verdad-esta asintió-bien si llegas a estar en problemas por algo solo apretad el botón de llamada y si no nos hablas sabremos que te pasa algo ese es nuestro medio de comunicación ¿vale?-pregunto

Alice: de acuerdo hermano gracias y no te preocupes porque…-fue interrumpida por el golpe de la puerta-ah adelante…-en el umbral apareció la pequeña Nunnally

Nunnally: ya esta lista la cena chicos bajen a cenar

Ambos: enseguida vamos- y fueron a la puerta para bajar

Abajo

Todos: gracias por la comida- comenzaron a comer en silencio

Mitsuki: es cierto Alice tengo que darte el uniforme del colegio que tengo echo en mi habitación

Alice: gracias-dijo mientras seguía comiendo

Shun: hmp ¿tienes todo Alice?-pregunto esta asintió

Sasuke: shun-el nombrado lo miro con sus ojos ensanchados- mas te vale que la cuides ¿entendido?-dijo frío

Shun: no tienes que decírmelo-susurro

Las cuatro mujeres veían la escena de los dos únicos "hombres" de la casa se miraban a matar

Sakura: bueno ya basta los dos- dijo Sakura levantándose-Podrían dejar de actuar asi por lo menos durante la cena-dijo molesta-si no se calman los golpeo a los dos OK-ambos asintieron y la cena transcurrió "normal" Sasuke y shun acecinadote con la mirada Sakura matándolos a ambos con sus ojos Nunnally comía alegremente Alice veía divertida la escena de los gemelos Kazami y su hermano mientras que Mitsuki solo contemplaba a los niños de la cabecera de la mesa

Luego de la cena todos fueron a sus cuartos

Menos Alice quien fue al cuarto de Mitsuki a pedido de la misma para que se probara el uniforme ("Aclaración el uniforme del colegio podía ser de cualquier color mientras trajera el símbolo de este y la ropa reglamentaria") que consistía en una pollera corta en tabla color negra remera naranja de manga larga que le quedaba a mitad de la mano un chaleco con el símbolo del colegio (el símbolo del colegio era un ave enjaulada en negro) un chaleco negro con un pequeño símbolo de Darckus en el lado superior izquierdo unas medias blancas y unas zapatillas de lona negras

Mitsuki: te ves muy bien Alice lo hice a la medida de Sakura y al parecer te queda perfecto-dijo Mitsuki

Alice: muchas gracias pero puedo hacerle una pregunta- pregunto Alice

Mitsuki: claro-contesto

Alice: porque tiene este símbolo- pregunto Alice le llamo la Atención ver el símbolo del atributo de su bakugan

Mitsuki: shun me dijo que lo pusiera no se por que o que significa pero deve ser algo importante - dijo-deberías ir a dormir mañana empiezas las clases y no creo que quieras llegar tarde-concluyo

_**Les gusto? Bueno si es así háganmelo saber XD me despido asta la proxima actualización **_


	3. cap3 primer dia en un extraño colegio p1

Cap 3 mi primer día en un extraño colegio parte 1

** _Holaaaaaaaa gracias por los RR sin mas la conti n.n _**

**Luego de salir de la habitación de mitsuki Alice se dirigió a la habitación que le correspondía la que compartía con Shun al entrar no vio a nadie cerro la puerta tras si y coloco el uniforme un la percha y lo colgó en el armario cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse obligándola a voltearse para ver de quien se trataba en el umbral de la puerta apareció Shun con unos pantalones blancos de pijama sin camisa con una toalla en la cabeza que usaba para secarse el pelo y otra en el cuello este abrió los ojos al sentirse observado y vio a la peli-anaranjada quien lo observaba desde el armario este se sonrojo al sentirse observado pero Alice un unos minutos aparto la mirada **

**Shun: lo siento no sabia que habías entrado-se disculpo shun sentándose a espaldas de Alice mientras se secaba su cabello **

**Alice: no te preocupes creo que yo fui la que no toco la puerta- dijo mientras sacaba una muda de ropa de dentro del armario Shun negó con la cabeza y lo tiro hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados **

**Shun: esta es tu habitación tanto como mía así que no tienes por que tocar-dijo tranquilo-si quieres puedes darte un baño aun ahí agua caliente para dos horas así mañana no tenemos que calentar agua para bañarnos-dijo para cambiar el tema **

**Alice: gracias shun-cuando el chico le iba a reclamar ella le interrumpió-si ya lo se no tengo por que agradecer ¿verdad?-este asintió y ella se giro sobre sus talones y se fue al baño veinte minutos después esta salio del baño con un vestido lila claro muy flojo y largo solo dejaba ver sus pies una coleta sostenía su largo cabello anaranjado en una cola alta dejando solo los mechones correspondientes en su cara volteo a ver a la cama donde se había sentado shun y se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado mas no estaba dormido ya que los abrió lentamente como el solo lo sabia hacer dejándolos ensanchados suavemente y volteo a verla ya que su mirada era en dirección al techo sus miradas se cruzaron Alice se sonrojo al igual que shun auque solo era un leve color de mejillas Alice se acerco a la cama de shun y beso su mejilla rápidamente y le susurro un-"que duermas bien shun-Kun" esto estremeció al pelinegro el hacia mucho tiempo que nadie utilizaba sufijos en el que no sea uno como "BAKKASHU"- que era el que su hermana utilizaba cuanto estaba molesta con el o el "Chan" que su madre frecuentemente utilizaba cerro los ojos feliz se volteo a verla y le dijo**

**Shun: Que duermas bien Alice-Chan-dijo en un susurro y Alice volteo a verlo pero este estaba dormido de costado tapado con la reparación suave se tumbo en la cama y se tapo lego de unos minutos estaba dormida **

**-/-En ese momento en la habitación sasusaku-/- **

**Sakura: ¿Sasuke-Kun sabes en clase va a estar tu hermana?-pregunto Sakura **

**Sasuke: si al parecer estará con el dobe de tu hermano espero que la cuide-dijo Sasuke tumbado en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza **

**Sakura: sabes descubrí algo muy interesante- dijo sonriendo picara Sasuke la miro sin comprender –hmp puede que mi hermano no lo reconozca pero creó que se enamoro de tu hermana jaja-dijo Sakura sonriendo burlona por la expresión de Sasuke**

**Sasuke: BROMEAS-pregunto en un grito agudo que solo se escucho en esa habitación Sakura lo miro divertida- valla parece que tu hermano necesitara un empujoncito-dijo soltando una risita perversa **

**Sakura: Olvídalo ese BAKKASHUN nunca va aceptar tenderemos que pensar en algo algo que sirva para que el inútil de mi hermano se de cuenta-dijo pensativa **

**Sasuke: no pienses en eso ahora ¿si? Ven vamos a dormir-dijo abriendo la colcha de la cama esta lo miro pero luego se tumbo en la cama junto a el **

**Sakura: buenas noches Sasuke-Kun-dijo esta sonriendo calidamente este volteo a verla y la beso en los labios dulcemente-te quiero mucho- le dijo entre el beso sin separarse**

**Sasuke: yo mas- le contesto entre el beso se separaron y se durmieron **

**A las 5 de la mañana shun se levanto como era costumbre antes que todos en la casa se ducho y cambio se coloco unos pantalones negros sueltos una camisa sin mangas ni botones un chaleco verde y salio afuera mejor dicho al tejado como era costumbre se sentó el la parte plana del techo del dojo y se dedico a mirar adelante **

**Shun: valla estoy muy confundido-dijo soltando un largo suspiro- ¿Será que lo que dijo imotou es cierto?-el viento resoplo en su pelo-hmp lo tendré que averiguar- se dijo a si mismo mientras tocaba su acostumbrada hoja con su sonido fino **

**¿?: ¿Que haces tan temprano aquí?-pregunto una voz que esta lo obligo voltearse se encontró con la peli-anaranjada ya vestida con un pantalón de Shin negro una camiseta de manga larga anaranjada y su calzado habitual**

**Shun: eso debería preguntarte yo ya que para mi esto es habitual-dijo shun volteando a ver el paisaje esperando el amanecer- además ¿que hace despierta tan temprano?-pregunto mirándola de reojo **

**¿?: Me gusta ver el amanecer y ¿a ti?- pregunto acercándose a shun**

**Shun: me gusta la tranquilidad de la mañana además suelo entrenar a estas horas-dijo-¿Alice?-llamo shun **

**Alice: ¿si?-pregunto volteando a verlo**

**Shun: lo mejor es que en el colegio no te separes de mí ni siquiera las mujeres en ese colegio son de fiar.- Dijo serio sin despegar la vista del paisaje**

**Alice: de acuerdo pero yo se defenderme Shun-dijo sonriendo**

**Shun: ya lo se pero aun así no quiero que nada te pase-dijo en un susurro pero Alice llego a escuchar- lo mejor será entrar tengo que hacer el desayuno mi madre y nunnally se levantaran pronto-dijo levantándose loe estiro la mano a la chica- vamos-dijo esta sonrío y tomo su mano pero esta resbalo, el pelinegro se vio forzado a jalarla del brazo y tomarla por la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo para que no cayera- ¿estas bien Alice?-pregunto sin separarla de el**

**Alice: si eso creo-dijo con sus manos en el pecho del joven al ver la distancia esta se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza y se separo un poco solo un poco se sintió observada su corazón latía fuertemente que era eso que sentía por que no quería separarse elevo la cabeza y se encontró con los profundos ojos ámbar que la miraban fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa**

**Shun: menos mal- aflojo un poco el agarre-mejor bajemos-dijo Shun la tomo por la espalda y las rodillas estilo recién casados esta por auto-reflejo se aferro al cuello de Shun para no caerse el mencionado pego un salto bajando al suelo **

**Alice: cuando vallas a hacer eso avísame-dijo aun agarrada de Shun este soltó una pequeña risita **

**Shun: de acuerdo-dijo- ahora vamos- dijo bajándola con delicadeza al piso esta asintió y entraron a la casa**

**Unas horas después todos estaban en la mesa **

**Shun: bueno me voy a cambiar-dijo Shun levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado**

**Alice: si yo también-siguiendo a Shun el resto imito a los dos jóvenes **

**Cuarenta minutos después se veía bajar de las escaleras al pelinegro de cabellera larga con vestían pantalones negros una camisa negra y un chaleco con verde con capucha **

**Sakura vestía una pollera simple azul una musculosa con cuello blanco y un chaleco azul marino**

**Sasuke vestían pantalones azules pegados una camisa negra un chaleco azul oscuro casi negros con capucha**

**Nunnally llevaba una pollera un poquito larga una camisa blanca una chamarra de lana XD **

**Y el de Alice ya lo dije así que no lo voy a volver a repetir XD por que no tengo ganas **

**Shun: ¿vamos?-pregunto mirando a todo**

**SA/SA/AL/UN: si-respondieron y se encaminaron al colegio Alice iba perdida en sus pensamientos, shun estaba matando con la mirada a la pareja de tórtolos los cuales iban delante de el, tomados de la mano y riendo, sasuke y Sakura iban hablando de que harían luego de salir del colegio Nunnally iva escuchando música en su MP3 XD **

**Shun: aquí nos separamos nunnally-Chan- esta asintió y entro a su salón **

-wow miren tenemos una chica nueva-gritaban algunos

-hola mamita ke haces mi amor-gritaban al ver a alice pasar mientras shun hervía de rabia mientras que los chicos le gritaban a alice

-oh miren es Kazami-sama-decía una de las chicas que se encontraba ahí las demás comenzaron a gritar mientras shun caminaba con su postura fría y los ojos cerrados

shun: alice-llamo shun mientras caminaba esta le miro-debes quedarte afuera hasta que el profesor venga yo me siento en el pupitre alado de la ventana cualquier cosa apretas el boton de llamada de tu bakupood de acuerdo-dijo en un susurro alice asintio

shun entro y alice quedo en la puerta enseguido el timbre sono todos los estudiantes se sentaron en los pupitres dobles con sus compañeras menos shun quien se sienta solo devido que es una "distraccion" para las chicas de la clase _(sera wapo eh)_unos minutos despues entro el profesor

Prof.: buenos dias alumnos-dijo el profesor

Alumnos: buenos dias profesor Kimura-dijo todo el salon

Prof.: bueno primenro quiero desirles que tendremos a una nueva estudiante en el salon pasa por favor- en ese momento entro alice todos los jovenes se quedaron embobados mirando a alice shun se volvio a molestar-como te llamas-pregunto el profesor

alice: Mi nombre es Alice uchiha glehabich un gusto conoserlos- los chicos comenzaron a babearpor la sonrisa de la chica

prof.: vamos a ver alice donde te puedes sentar donde hay un cupo libre-visualiso tres cupos libres- bien sientate con hi...-shun interrumpio

Shun: ella puede sentace con migo no tengo problema en lo absoluto y tu alice-chan- dijo shun mirando a alice

alice: a mi no me molesta shun-kun al contrario- dijo alice sonriendole

Prof.: se conocen?- pregunto el profesor extrañado por la actitud de shun ambos asintieron- bien alice sientate con kazami

¿?: espera no puedes sentarte con kazami-sama- dijo una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos violescos alice also las cejas divertida

Alice: kazami-sama¿?-pregunto burlona shun se encogio de hombros desinteresado

Shun: ahh olvidalo luego te lo digo-dijo restandole importanci- sientate ya Alice-concluyo shun alice asintio divertida

Prof.: bueno continuemos la clase-dijo mientras se daba vuelta para copiar en le pizarron la clase transcurrio normal hasta el almuerzo

Shun: espera aqui alice ire por sakura cualquier cosa...-alice le interumpio

Alice: si lo se el bakupood me lo dijiste esta mañana-dijo sonriendo

Shun: bien ya regreso

_**Lo actualizare la prox semana pero Si me dejan muchas comentarios prometo ponerlo en menos tiempo byebye **_


	4. Cap5 mi primer dia en un raro colegio p2

**Ohayo… gomene demo no habia puesto la conti por que tenia pruebas semestrales y ni tiempo de subir las contis con esto y lo otro TT-TT ahora mismo estoy haciendo el prox capitulo luego de este espero ke os guste; D sin mas la conti **

Alice: si lo se el bakupood me lo dijiste esta mañana-dijo sonriendo

Shun: bien ya regreso**-dijo shun y luego se fue **

¿?:valla valla miren nada mas lo que tenemos aqui la chica que se sienta con kazami-sama-dijo la chica de cabellos castaño claro y ojos violescos-mi nombre es Yumiko toyama y no voy a permitir que me robes a mi futuro novio -dijo yumico mientras colocaba su brazo en la cintura [vete consiguiendo una vida zorra lanzada por ke en mi fic eso no pasara] Alice la miro seria luego ensancho los ojos y finalmente soltó una carcajada no muy sonora luego recobro la compostura y la miro con burla

Alice: se nota que no conoces a shun tanto como yo-dijo mirándola-el no se fijaría en alguien como tu tan gritona y con lo callado y reservado ke es por favor te doy un consejo-dijo alice con una mirada retadora- no lo hagas enojar y a mi tampoco o te arrepentirás-concluyo alice dándose la vuelta para irse, la chica enfurecida hacia alice para golpearla pero alice se aparto del camino provocando que la castaña cayera al suelo-no quiero pelear tas solo aléjate de mi-dijo caminando hacia delante

Yumiko: maldita te are la vida imposible lo juro-dijo con rabia alice solo siguió caminando como si nada

Alice: mmm parase que mi hermano tenia razón esta secundaria es peligrosa debo tener mucho cuidado-fueron los pensamientos de alice mientras se sentaba en los pies de un árbol recostándose contra el, pudo ver como shun, sakura, nunnally y su hermano sasuke se acercaban a ella-hola chicos-dijo sin levantarse ellos al llegar se sentaron en el suelo junto a ella

Shun: con que aquí estabas-dijo mirándola alice solo sonrió-los chicos y yo hemos estado pensando y decidimos que queríamos ir a warintown tu ke me dices vienes con nosotros-le dijo shun sasuke y sakura lo miraron a matar

Saku: hemos mas bien el decidido-susurro con molestia sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón shun les mando ojos de pistola

Shun: les he oído, callaros ya-dijo molesto sakura y sasuke se carcajearon con burla alice rió divertida shun bufo molesto-eh dicho que os calléis!-grito molesto con una cara de los mil demoños, sasuke y sakura dejaron de carcajear pero eso no les quitaba las muecas de burlas hacia el primogénito de los kazami, quien rápidamente recobro la compostura-como decía quieres ir a ver a los demás o no alice?-pregunto ya calmado

Alice: claro- la ojimel sonrió nerviosa pero se callo al ver como tres chicos corpulentos con aires de superioridad se acercaban a ellos parándose en frente

Tarado1: vean lo que tenemos aquí tres chicas como para comerse no es Así Makoto- dijo un chico de cabellos negro pálido piel normal ojos rojos chiquitos y cara de idiota en tono pervertido, sakura hizo una mueca de asco al ver al sujeto nunnally lo miro espantada, alice simplemente no le dio corte mientras shun y sasuke fruncían el entre seño.  
[-Inter.: no me digas ke les agarro celos por ese imbesil Oo.-Si no fastidies o te arrojo cuchillo ##¬¬-cuchillo en mano- maldita sakura eres una sádica ¬¬-susurro-haz dicho algo ##^^-tic nervioso-nop nada ^^UU-Hm. continuemos ^^]

Tarado2: tienes razón keitaro están para comer- a shun y a sasuke les rodeaba un aura homicida y sus miradas atravesaban a cualquiera…-mmm eres hermosa…-le dijo mirando a Alice faltaba solo una gota para que derramara el vaso shun quien ya estaba llegando a su limite de paciencia  
Sakura: larganse de aquí quieren idiotas no estoy de humor como para aguantarlos-escupió la pelinegra sin voltear a verla el tarado3 se fue al sentir la frialdad de las palabras y keitaro retrocedió pero makoto se quedo viendo a la peli-naranja con perversidad

Makoto: oye preciosa por que no nos vamos a un lugar solos tú y yo eh?-intento avanzar pero el oji-dorado se interpuso en el paso de makoto quien lo miro molesto [idiota] pensó sakura sonriendo con orgullo

Shun: ya oíste a mi hermana no? Vete de aquí y déjanos en paz-escupió el oji-dorado mirándolo con rabia a "la próxima que hagas imbesil te llevas un golpe en la cara" fueron los pensamientos de shun

Makoto: quítate mocosa o te arrepentirás-a shun le dio un tic en la ceja sakura aguanto la risa al igual que nunnally sasuke miraba todo sin expresión aun que por dentro se estuviera matando de risa, mientras que alice miraba con sorpresa a makoto, shun exploto y le propino un golpe en la cara mandándolo a volar el pobre idiota callo en el suelo shun estaba completamente por matar al idiota

Shun: lárgate de aquí desgraciado y para tu información ignorante pedazo de imbesil soy un hombre- dijo mirándolo con frialdad haciendo que makoto se estremeciera pero aun así se levanto para enfrentar al kazami mayor [inter.: que idiota ¬¬- brillante genio lo descubriste tu solo o alguien te ayudo a hacerlo ¬¬- hmp ¬¬]-quieres mas idiota-dijo con arrogancia [ya le esta robando el papel a sasuke-kun ¬¬- ÒÓ cállate de una jodida vez y déjame continuar tarada- cla...claro] makoto se dirigía hacia shun con el puño cerrado a punto de golpearlo cuando shun se movió hacia el costado dándole un golpe en el cuello provocando que makoto se desmayara [mmm no duro nada] en eso aparece un viejo

Director: se puede saber que el lo que sucede aquí-pregunto el director

-genial-fue el pensamiento de shun, sasuke, sakura y nunnally mientras que alice observaba todo sin pensar y decir algo

Director: seguidme los cinco- dijo mientras comenzó a caminar los chicos suspiraron resignados y comenzaron a seguirlo

Horas despues

Shun: ahhhhhhhhhhh-suspiro-ya volvimos- dijo sacándose los zapatos y entrando a la casa arrojándose en el sofá  
mitsuki: como les ha ido hoy-pregunto con una sonrisa

Todos menos nunnally: observados-dijeron los mayores con aburrimiento mitsuki suspiro

Mitsuki: otra vez…- dijo con pesan

**Les a gustado ¿? ****me quedo un poco corto gomene ^^uuu Tengo una pregunta para ustedes díganme les gustaría que aparecieran personajes de shugo chara en este fic ¿? Por favor contestad ;D en los comentarios **

**Att: shana-kazami ;D **


	5. cap5 las visitas 13

Capitulo 5 las visitas parte 1/3

Hola hola lamento el retrazo demo estuve a mil TT-TT para vuestra suerte estoy trabajando muy duro con la otra parte del capitulo: D aki la conti Ya-na

P.D.: aparecerán personajes de shugo chara y de ROD the TV

Mitsuki: otra vez- suspiro con resignación- y bien que fue esta vez-pregunto con el seño fruncido, shun suspiro fastidiado con los ojos entre cerrado dijo

Shun: un idiota intento propasarse con las chicas…-dijo con enojo-…un poco más y lo mato…-susurro mas para si mismo que para los demás aun que alice alcanzo a escuchar mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojo carmesí

Mitsuki: ah entiendo…bueno ya entiendo así que por eso la observación =.= dijo mitsuki con los ojos entrecerrados sasuke afirmo-bueno ni modo- chicos que piensan hacer este fin de semana-pregunto mitsuki

Alice: los chicos me acompañaran a warintown ya que tenía ganas de ver al resto de los peleadores mitsuki-san-hablo alice

Mitsuki: ah entiendo…-susurro- y por que no despues de eso le dicen a sus amigos que vengan a pasar el fin de semana largo yo les dejo faltar mañana viernes ¿vale?-dijo sonriendo a nunnally se abrazo a su madre con felicidad mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

Nunna: de veras-pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mitsuki asintió mientras con nerviosismo mientras le miraba con una gota estilo anime tras la cabeza al igual que los demás precentes mientras se preguntaban si estaba loca.

Shun:"acaso soy el único normal en esta familia"-pensó mientras veía a su hermana saltar de alegría como una loca.

Alice:"francamente nunca me imagine que la familia de shun fuera tan divertida ^^u sinceramente estoy viendo una faceta de shun que no conocía y eso me alegra conocerla"-pensó alice mirando a shun con una pequeña sonrisa…sakura se dio cuenta

Saku: parece que a Alice le gusta shun…-le susurro a sasuke al oído este miro de rabillo a el ojidorado quien estaba sin imutarce de la mirada de la ojimiel sonrió con arrogancia y asintió con levedad y se echo a andar hacia la cocina sakura alice y shun le miraron interrogantes mientras le veían marcharse

Saku: que haces ¿?-pregunto al ver como tomaba una jarra de leche y la servia en un vaso

Sasu: sirvo leche no es obvio-dijo sin voltear shun lo fulmino con la mirada sakura rió con nerviosismo…alice suspiro resignada mientras que nunnally seguía saltando como una loca

Shun: son las dos de la tarde alice que tal si vamos a warintow ahora?-pregunto el ojidorado mirando a alice, nunnally dejo de saltar por arte de magia mientras un aura asesina la rodeo y una sonrisa poker y siniestra se hizo presente en su rostro

Tdos – nunna: que bipolar uuu¬¬-fue el pensamiento de todos

Nunna: shun…dime que vendrá Daniel kuzo-dijo con una sonrisa poker y una mirada asesina shun asintió sin dejar de mirarla como si estuviera loca-muajajaja preparare mi venganza contra ese imbesil-dijo mientras subía las escaleras con un aura maligna rodeándola una sonrisa poker que daba miedo el solo imaginarla [inter.: se parece mucho a ti eres una sádica ¬¬. No me molestes ¬¬ no a tener consideración con tigo Inter.-sonrisa macabra inter.: Ok-temerosa-continua ^^uuu-gracias -]fue subiendo escalón por escalón mientras movía sus brazos como una loca

Alice: crees que sea buena idea traer a los peleadores aquí tu hermana parece que va a asesinar a dan si se acerca a los terrenos , shun sonrió y se encogio de hombros restandole importancia.

Shun: nah no te preocupes misa-chan solo inspira miedo no la creo capas de torturar a dan al menos no mucho-dijo mientras salía de la sala-vamos?-pregunto

Alice: a donde ¿?-pregunto alice

Shun: A warintow ¿no es eso lo que querías? Además cuanto más rápido vallamos mas rápido volveremos y mas rápido nunnally masacrara a Dan-dijo como si fuera normal alice casi cae estilo anime sakura suspiro con resignación mientras caminaba hacia su habitación

Saku: me voy a cambiar-dijo mientras subía las escaleras shun suspiro

Shun: también yo ¿y tu alice?-pregunto la chica enrojeció y luego asintió

Alice: si…-dijo sonrojada

Shun: bien cámbiate yo ire a el sótano-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el dichoso sótano alice se encamino hacia la habitación y de el armario saco un polo ajustado de color naranja con detalles en blanco en la punta derecha y unos vaqueros de tiro corto ajustados con terminación ancha al final color negro, se coloco una chaqueta negra de manga ¾ y dos guantes sin dedos color negro y entro al baño se ducho para luego cambiarse se seco el cabello se lo sepillo y luego salio de la habitación.

Mientras shun estaba en el baño del pequeño sótano donde solía guardar ropa por si una ocasión así pudiera darse del ropero saco su acostumbrado pantalón negro una musculosa con cuello color verde oscuro y un chaleco color negro verdoso brillante largo hasta las rodillas se coloco sus guantes negros y muñequeras ambos de color verde

-hmp…tal sea hora de que lo haga…-fue el pensamiento del pelinegro de cabellos largos mientras miraba un kunai que tenia en una de las tantas cajas del sótano agarro el kunai con su mano derecha mientras lo dirigía a sus espaldas lo coloco tras su nuca y corto su largo cabello de un solo movimiento el cabello quedo atado con la cinta verde que llevaba puesta hace unos minutos lo recogió del suelo y lo guardo en la pequeña caja en donde estaba el kunai anteriormente coloco el kunai encima cerro la caja.-Hmm…-dijo moviendo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda dejando que los mechones correspondientes se acomodaran en su cara-…así esta mejor…ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarme el tener que lavarme tanto cabello…-dijo tocándose el poco cabello que le quedaba no le gustaba tan corto así que se lo corto hasta los hombros [como en New vestroia] salio del sótano y se dirigió hacia la casa cuando entro se escucho el grito de una mujer

¿?: Ahhhhhhhhhhh…-el grito hizo que todos se reuniese en el recibidor pero al ver de lo que se trataba casi matan a la pequeña nunnally

Alice: que te sucede?-pregunto con preocupación

Nunna: Aniki se corto el cabello el Apocalipsis llego TT-TT-gritaba como desquiciada, todos cayeron estilo anime sakura quien se levanto rápidamente y le rodeo un aura maligna

Saku: vuelve a gritar por una pendejada y sera lo ultimo que hagas-dijo mirándola con ojos asesinos nunnally se estremeció y asintió mecánicamente, shana miro a shun-aunque tiene razón que mosca te pico para que te cortaras el cabello-dijo con tono burlón todos la miraron como si estuviera loca

Todos menos shana: que bipolar oO…-fue el pensamiento de todos

Shun: no tengo por que darte explicaciones…-dijo molesto y luego volteo a ver a alice-…vamos alice-concluyo shun

Alice: si…-dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza-Ya-na-dijo mientras solía de la casa

Shun: hmp Ya-na-y salio sin mas

Resto: Ya-na-dijeron

-Mientras en warintow –

Se encontraban cuatro chicos una peli-azul, un castaño, una peli-plata y un rubio bajito en un restaurante

¿?: Venga runo no seas así…-dijo el castaño de ojos rojos vestía un pantalón blanco una playera roja y unos lentes de sol azules en la cabeza que mira con suplica a su compañera

Runo: ya te eh dicho que no Dan…-dijo la peli-azul de ojos celestes vestía una pollera celeste y una polera blanca con una chamarra a con junto traía un delantal de cocina

¿?2: Venga runo no seas tan mala con dany-dijo en tono coqueto la peli-plata de ojos grises vestía un top rosado y una minifalda rosa tan bien traía un delantal de cocina dan le miro con nerviosismo al igual que el rubio, Runo se puso roja de coraje

Runo: ¡suéltale ahora mismo!-grito cabreada o mas bien celosa mientras golpeaba sus manos contra la mesa

¿?2: Ahí runo no te pongas celosa sabes que yo estoy con billy-dijo sonriendo con diversión runo se puso aun mas furiosa

¿?3: Esto chicas ya paren si estan asustando a los clientes…-dijo el rubio de ojos azules que vestía unos short color azul marino y una playera blanca mientras una gota tamaño familiar se escurría por su rostro mientras miraba a ambas chicas con nerviosismo [Shana: Ese chico no sabe hacer otra cosa mas que ponerse nervioso o que ¿?...-yo* jo! Ya empezaste a joderme la paciencia otra vez es que no ahí un día ke me dejes hacer un capitulo tranquila TT-TT- shana: nooo muajajajaja…-yo*bien no me dejas otra opción tendré que…-música teórica -…hacer la llamada…-shana: Noooooooooooo la llamada nooooooo…-yo* entonces cállate…ò_ó-shana: hai…]

¿?4: Chicas ustedes dos nunca van a dejar de pelearos verdad…-dijo la voz de una joven…los cuatro restantes voltearon y vieron a…

Los cuatro: ¿ALICE?-gritaron, la chica les sonrió

Alice: dan, runo, july, marucho cuanto tiempo-dijo sonriendo

Dan: que hace por aquí alice y por que no nos avisaste que venias…-dijo dan

Alice: pues…-fue interrumpida

Shun: vinimos de improviso…-dijo shun entrando al restaurante y recostándose en la pared-…hmp

July: ustedes dos vinieron juntos…-pregunto picara alice se sonrojo shun la fulmino con la mirada

Shun: deja de pensar cosas que no son…alice vive en mi casa…-todos miraron a shun con cara de Oo Alice se volvio a sonrojar

Dan: ustedes dos viven solos en casa de shun O.O ahhhhhhhhhhh shun espero que no le ayas echo nada pervertido a…-shun camino hacia dan con aires homicidas, un aura maligna rodeaba al pelinegro mientras que su mirada era lo mas tétrico que alguien hubiera visto

Shun: DEJA DE DESIR TANTA BABOSADA JUNTA PEDASO DE UN IDIOTA…-el ojidorado golpeo al castaño en la cabeza con tal fuerza que el oji-rojo quedo estampado en el piso con los ojos ., luego de golpear a dan shun regreso a su postura normal-hazme enojar otra vez y no vivéis para contarlo kuso ##¬¬…-dijo mientras miraba a dan quien se levantaba del piso-…a lo que nos concierne alice…-dijo sin interés mientras miraba al castaño con ojos asesinos

Alice: hmm… chicos quieren pasar el fin de semana largo con nosotros en casa de shun…-pregunto sonriendo las chicas gritaron que si marucho asintió y dan seguía sin decir nada así que También asintió

Shun: bien entonces apúrense quiero llegar a casa antes de que anochezca…-dijo serio sin mirar a nadie

July y runo: si nosotras vamos a guardar nuestras cosas…-dijeron mientras se dirija hacia adentro

Alice: ire a ayudarlas no sea que se demoren mucho

Shun: muévete tonto quiero regresar a mi casa hoy…-le dijo a Dan quien estaba en el suelo

Dan: ok…-el castaño se puso de pie mientras se sobaba la cabeza-vamos marucho…-dijo el castaño mientras salían

Una hora despues

Dan y marucho ya estaban en el restaurante esperando junto con shun a las chicas que no salían nunca

Dan: para cuando chicas…-grito Dan, Runo salio al minuto con Alice…pero july aun no salía u.u

Maru: ¿Donde esta july?...-pregunto marucho mientras miraba a los lados

Shun: ¿las mujeres siempre tardan tanto?-pregunto shun molesto, Runo lo miro con ofensa

Runo: tu que sabes de chicas shun…si vives solo…-Dijo Runo moleta mientras inflaba las mejillas

Shun: para tu información runo vivo con mi madre mis dos hermanas y… alice. así no me digas que no se de chicas y sus mañanas…-dijo con aires molestos y fastidiados-…aunque alice es mas tranquila que mis hermana…-susurro, alice sonrió

Runo: ¿tienes hermanas?-pregunto runo con sorpresa shun asintió algo fastidiado

Shun: si que por cierto estan mas locas que dan…-dijo el mencionado asintió sin darse cuenta unos minutos despues…

Dan: Oye shun eso es ofensivo…-dijo inflando los mofletes en forma de reproche como un niño de cinco años. Todos se carcajearon ante la actitud del castaño

Alice: ¡venga July date prisa o nos iremos sin ti!-grito alice

Shun: hasta que alguien dice algo que vale la pena escuchar…-susurro shun ya arriado de tanta tontería

July: ya vale ya Salí ¿contentos?-pregunto molestos

Shun: No. por que creo recordar que te dije que quería llegar antes de que anocheciera…-volvio a decir

Maru: no creo que tardemos tanto en llegar a tu casa si esta a las afueras de la ciudad…-dijo mirando a shun-…venga suban a la limosina…-dijo seguido todos subieron y se fueron a el dojo kazami

Mientras tanto en el dojo Kazami una joven de cabellos violeta corto con dos mechones en su cara y sus ojos eran rojos su color rojo su piel era de color normal, vestía una playera violeta y una pollera gris larga antes de los tobillos, calzaba unas zapatillas color violeta. [N/A: así es la cara la joven http:/www. ]

Con ella venia un niño al parecer no tenia mas de 10 años su cabello era largo con dos mechones a los lados y un pequeño fleco sus ojos también eran rojos, traía un pantalón negro azulado, un canguro violeta con dos líneas azules y capucha, calzaba unos zapatos deportivos azules, también traía un gorro de sol violeta azulado [ N/A: el es así .com/albums/v600/twistedfate320/anime%20pics%20for%]

¿?: Ya llegamos…-susurro la mujer mirando al niño -…te has cansado ¿?...-pregunto amablemente el niño negó con la cabeza

Niño: estoy bien…-confirmo en un susurro muy débil la mujer le miro sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y tocaba el timbre. Adentro mitsuki escucho el timbre y se dirigió a abrir, cuando abrió la puerta grande fue su sorpresa

Mitsuki: Nancy-chan…-susurro mitsuki impactada al ver a la Mujer de cabellos violescos parada frente a ella-…que alegría verte…-susurro mientras dejaba caer algunas lagrimas-…me alegra que estés bien Nancy-chan…-la mencionada sonrió con calidez, ambas mujeres se abrazaron con fuerza, el niño miraba todo con timidez y sorpresa sin entender nada en lo absoluto

-..-horas despues-..-

Shun, alice, Dan, Runo, marucho y July estaban llegando a la casa de shun…al traspasar por las grandes paredes de madera que cubrían se oyó un grito "desgarrador" que izo alarmar a shun quien entro como bala dispara a el templo. Los demás lo siguieron de atrás

Shun: que es lo que sucede?...-pregunto casi en un grito ya descalzo entrando a la sala. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la peli-violeta sentada en el sofá junto al pequeño niño de ojos rojos y su madre en amena charla. Bueno el pequeño no hablaba en lo absoluto

Mitsuki: shun-chan ya regresaste…-dijo sonriendo de forma maternal cosa que extraño bastante a shun hace mucho que su madre no sonreía así. Shun solo asintió un poco descolocado-…Nancy-chan quiero presentarte a mi hijo mayor su nombre es…-shun interumpio

Shun: me llamo shun Kazami…-dijo cortante haciendo una leve inclinación-me retiro…y por favor madre no vuelva a gritar si no es necesario…-pidió de forma un poco severa.

[Shana: que bipolar es shun y yo que creí que jesse era raro…-jesse: tienes razón…-minutos despues-OYE no soy raro. Inter.: lo que digas jesse-chan-con burla-jesse: hmp o¬¬o –yo* oigan me dejan continuar ¬¬…-mirada molesta- jesse y shana: ¡hai!- yo: hmp gracias ¬¬]

Dan: ¿no crees que fuiste un poco duro con tu madre?-pregunto dan en forma de reproche, shun no volteo a verlo

¿?: déjalo Dan-chan me hablo así solo por que esta preocupado ¿verdad? Shun-chan-dijo mitsuki provocando que shun enrojeciera levemente y volteara el rostro para que no vieran el sonrojo

Shun: hmp ¬¬…-su madre sonrió al ver que tenia razón

Mitsuki: ¿y tus hermanas?...-pregunto mirándole

Shun: tengo cara de niñero?...-pregunto mirando de reojo a su madre - a demás saben cuidarse sol…-shun fue interrumpido ya que alguien entro riendo como desquiciado escapado de un internado para locos adivinen quien es… si así es…es nunnally

Nunna: Muahahaha…-reía como desquiciada mientras bajaba las escaleras a Mitsuki alice y shun les corrió una gota estilo anime por la cabeza mientras los otros cuatro la miraban con miedo pero con mas miedo la miraba el castaño de ojos rojos al reconocerla, inmediatamente se escondió tras runo que venia detrás de el.

De pronto nunnally dejo de reír malignamente mientras bajaba la cabeza mientras un aura obscura y asesina la rodeaba, de repente todos se estremecieron [menos shun que mantenía su compostura ¬¬] al sentir la mirada "sedienta de sangre" que arrojaba a cierta persona en particular [ustedes ya saben quien es ^^u] el castaños sudo frió, luego la castaña sonrió de una manera tan tétrica que cualquier humano se orinaría en sus pantalones unos minutos despues su sonrisa cambio al estilo poker [imagínela ¬¬] para luego susurrar claramente-…Daniel…kuzo…-llamo de forma amenazante mientras caminaba a paso lento con los brazos colgando como una completa loca. Shun negó con su cabeza desepsionado ante la actitud de su hermana ante tanta tontería no podía creer que hablara tan enserio y comenzó a recordar los sucedido hace dos veranos

Flash

26 de diciembre del 2008

Shun, Dan sakura y nunnally se encontraban en las "pequeñas" aguas termales del dojo Kazami sakura y nunnally por un lado y los chicos por el otro. Dan y shun tenían un paño húmedo en la cabeza. Shun vio como Dan salía del agua

Shun: a donde vas ¿? No iras a espiar a mis hermanas verdad ¬¬…-dijo con celos dan solo negó con la cabeza

Dan: me crees pervertido o pedolfio… ¿?- pregunto dan

Shun: ambas cosas ¬¬ te recuerdo quien fue nuestro sensei ¬¬…-dijo mirándolo con una muy pero MUY fea mirada

Dan: ya…solo voy al baño-dijo mientras habría la puerta-

Shun: acabara muerto…-susurro-...-minutos despues podían oírse sonidos de golpes, gritos, insultos, el gruñir de un gato, luego silencio y por ultimo…unos grillos cantar [XD] luego de unos minutos vemos volar al castaño por enzima de la pared de madera y aterrizando en el agua `pero no tubo suerte ya que ya que se dio de lleno contra el pavimento que se hallaba debajo del agua- Idiota…-susurro mientras cerraba los ojos

Nunnally desde el otro lado: ¡espero que no vivas tranquilo por que cuando menos te lo esperes me vengare!-grito con molestia echa una furia

Fin del flash

Shun: dios mío por que me toco a hermanas tan anormales…-pensó mientras veía como nunnally perseguía a Dan por toda la casa-…bueno les enseñare sus habitaciones…-dijo como si nada los demás lo miraron con cara de Oo al ver su reacción-…tranquilos ahí dos posibilidades que dan se canse y nunnally lo mate, o que mi madre regañe a mi hermana y no lo moleste mas U.U- dijo como si estuviera hablando de lo bonita que era su casa mientras subía las escaleras, todos asintieron y le siguieron-…no se como se van a acomodar…las tres habitaciones del fondo estan ocupadas pero tendrán que dormir de a dos así que ustedes decidan entre ustedes

Maru: nos quedaremos Dan y yo y july y runo les parece bien chicas ¿?...-pregunto dándose la vuelta, pero deseo no haberlo echo ya que la chicas se mataban con la mirada, Alice miraba con diversión mientras que shun negaba con su cabeza ya un poco molesto por todo el escándalo de un solo día. De pronto salio sakura de quien sabe donde -.-

Saku: por que no os decidís con esto…-dijo mientras se acercaba a todos con cuatro papeles en la mano y se los enseñaba-…mmm cada uno coloque su nombre aquí y por favor no hagan tanto ruido sasuke esta durmiendo…-mintió la pelinegra de ojos jade

Shun: hasta que alguien con idiotez de por medio piensa en algo para hacerlas callar…-pensó shun, sakura por alguna razón lo fulmino con la mirada como si supiera lo que shun estaba pensando-…ahh tomen…-de un bolsillo saco una pluma de tinta negra-…escribid…-dijo mientras le daba la pluma a marucho. Quien cuando acabo de escribir se la paso a runo y luego a july luego hicieron el sorteo-hmm aunque tengo una duda…si hay cinco habitaciones libres por que quiere que usen solo dos ¿?...-

Pensó shun en voz alta y como era de esperarse TODOS lo escucharon, a lo que sakura contesto

Saku: hmm lo que pasa es que Ikuto-kun, Amu-chan, Nagihiko-kun, Utau-chan y una niña mas que no se quien es vendrán por tu sabes que…-dijo sonriendo, shun quien había quedado en una especie de shock por los nombres mencionados volteo a verla con ojos asesinos, alice quien hace tiempo no desia nada rió con ganas ante la actitud del pelinegro los demás le miraron como si estuviera loca, sakura quien la miro con sorpresa luego sonrió, shun arqueo una ceja-…acaso dije o hice algo como para que os rierais ¿…-pregunto con aires molesto

Saku: olvidalo…por cierto… ve y cámbiate los demás no tardan en llegar, yo les digo a estos como organizarse, anda-dijo mientras empujaba a shun a su habitación-cámbiate en 20 minutos ;)…-ordeno mientras guiñaba su ojo derecho sonriendo

Shun: no me des ordenes…-dijo mientras entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta, todos lo miraban con cara de Oo…al ver como shun entraba si decir mas…

Alice: etto como quedaron…-pregunto a los otros tres integrantes de los peleadores los cuales no salían de su asombro ante la actitud del moreno de ojos dorados, runo dio un cansinazo suspiro para luego contestar

Runo: Me toco con dan…-dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente

July: a mí con marucho o¬¬o…-dijo mientras miraba al rubio asesinamente

Maru: je eje je ^^uuu…-omitió el ojiazul

Shana: vale les mostrare sus habitaciones… [Jesse: al fin ¬¬ / yo* no me molestes el fic es mió no tuyo baka ¬¬ / Jesse: ok ok me voy por ahora ^^/ baka ¬¬]-…esta sera la suya runo-san…y la de enfrente es de ustedes dos…-dijo mientras abría las puertas-…Alice-chan no es por abusar demo arias la cena por mi por favor es que necesito terminar algunas cosas TT^TT-dijo mientras lloraba estilo anime

Alice: claro no te preocupes…le pediré a nunnally-chan que me ayude así terminare mas rápido…-dijo sonriendo

Shana: apenas termine te ayudo, arigato…vosotros tres por favor acomódense en sus habitaciones y si quieren pueden salir al jardín…-dijo sonriendo- Ya-na…-dijo mientras se iva hacia su habitación

Runo: bueno me voy a instalar…dijo mientras entraba-"no puedo creer que tendré que dormir con dan u/u oh que nervios"-pensó

Continuara…

Proximo cap. 5 las visitas 1/3

Ufff…. Bueno aki termina El cap u.u no me quedo muy largo xq se divide pero bueno U.U

Sinceramente tengo ke pedirle disculpas a belu-chan ya ke no eh podido cuntunuar con lo prometido demo U.U Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo Les agradezco mucho su apoyo

En esta y la otra Pág.

Att: shana kazami


	6. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Chicos tengo que informarles que debido a que me han reformateado el ordenador no podré poner la continuación de este fic hasta que pueda volver a escribirlo, TT-TT casi lo había terminado pero así es la vida

Inter Shana: tranquila, tranquila se que no acostumbro a consolarte pero wee que se le va a hacer

Yo: eso no me ayuda TT-TT

Sasuke: hay dios mejor sigo yo por que estas estarán así las próximas 2 hora ¬¬

Shun: si tienes razón ¬¬

Shana e Inter: TT-TT chicos por lo menos dejen el Adelardo

Sasuke y Shun: vale vale ahí les va ¬¬ "(esto es ridículo)"

Sasuke: en el próximo capitulo habrán nuevos personajes ¬¬

Shun: O.o crees que ah esta loca se le ocurra ponerme mas hermanos ¿?

Sasuke: es probable ¬¬ Aquí les dejamos algunos diálogos u.u

Dialogo uno

¿?: Ustedes dos nunca dejan de pelear ¿eh?

¿?2: Ja! Eso no es tu problema ¡inútil!

¿?: AHHHH no puede ser como se atreve ese maldito ##òó-celos de "¿?"

¿?2: Tranquilo nii-san ^^uu

¿?3: No lo lograras con eso…U.U es que yo ya lo eh intentado ¬¬

¿?2: je jeje^^u

¿?1: Yo! ^^

¿?: AHHHHHHHHHH

¿?1: ¬¬ wow como se alegran de verme

¿?2: ¬¬ demoños siempre nos asustas asi #¬¬~

¿?1: jeeje ^^uu


	7. cap 5 Las visitas parte 2 de 3

**_Neee en este cap solo aparecerán En mayor parte Alice y Shun Neee ^^ jaja _**

**_Bakugan no me pertenece :S _**

**Por desgracia si así fuera Fabia jamás aparecería; P **

**Bueno luego de siglos la contiiiii **

**Capitulo 5 2/3 Las visitas**

**_"POV SHUN"_**

**Entre a la habitación luego de que deje a los chicos en "buenas" manos ¬¬ eso ni yo mismo me lo creía pero bueno. Me metí en el baño para darme una ducha necesitaba relajarme después de lo que me dijo Sakura esta mañana cuando despertamos **

**"POV YO"**

**Flash**

**Sakura esta sentada en la mesa frente a Shun, La mirada color jade de Sakura parecía perdida y vacía como si no estuviera ahí, miraba a la nada, de un momento a otro una ráfaga de viento golpeo la cara de Sakura obligándola a cerrar los ojos los cuales volvieron a tomar color y brillo sacudió la cabeza y luego miro a Shun con detenidamente **

**Shun: ¿Qué viste?-le pregunto cortante**

**Saku: Volverán no tengo la menor duda…-dijo apretando los puños-…pero esta vez no vienen a por mi…-Shun se sobresalto **

**Shun: ¿entonces a por quien?...-pregunto exaltado, Sakura negó con la cabeza **

**Saku: no lo se…-dijo-…no pude verlo ni oírlo…pero esta entre nosotros-bajo la cabeza. Shun bajo la cabeza y soltó un suspiro calcinado **

**Shun: entonces no ahí otra solución, habrá tendremos que llamar a los guardianes…-dijo serio **

**Saku: Hai demo será muy evidente ¿no lo crees?...-dijo Sakura preocupada **

**Shun: No por que tengo una idea…-sonrío de medio lado con orgullo **

**"Fin Flash"**

**"POV SHUN"**

**Esto realmente me tiene preocupado pero no hay forma de que esto salga mal. Salí del baño con una toalla puesta en mi cintura para cambiarme, del ropero saque una camisa verde una chaqueta negra corta y un pantalón de cuero negro. La chaqueta traía un tras letras bordadas en un circulo color verde que decía "G.D.V", me acerque a el cajón y saque una foto que tenia un marco dorado sonreí al parecer volvería a verlos antes de lo esperado coloque la foto sobre la mesa y volví a mirar la foto en ella salían mis hermanos Ikuto, Nagihiko, Utau-chan, Sakura, Nunnally-chan y Nadeshiko-chan que al igual que Sakura y yo, ella y Nagihiko son gemelos y por ultimo Amu, Dan y Sasuke recuerdo ¬¬ que me forzaron a sacarme la foto Nagihiko puede ser muy pero muy manipulador y vengativo y como dice el dicho con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos ¬¬ **

**Me senté en la silla del escritorio y abrí la laptop e ingrese la dirección [N/A: la cual no existe por las dudas] .com/G.D.V/ llene el formulario para que me dejara entrar e ingrese al chat donde estaba conectada Utau-chan prendí la cámara y abrí su ventana para iniciar una conversación **

**Utau: Hola Shun-nii-san…-me saludo sonriendo como era costumbre en ella [así es Utau:****.com/files/-E28-EZwZwbJ2gOvRb7L*****] ella es Rubia de ojos violeta cabello largo pero siempre lo lleva atado en dos coletas de cabello **

**Shun: Hola ¿como estas?...-le conteste le saludo **

**Utau: Bien ^^ de hecho me alegra verte…-me dijo sentí mi cara arder un poco lo mas probable es que se me aya sonrojado- ¿sucedió algo malo?...es extraño que te conectes tan temprano…-me pregunto con extrañes, suspire era la verdad **

**Shun: Si. Sakura tuvo una visión del tiempo…-dije serio, la expresión de felicidad de Utau cambio a seriedad máxima **

**Utau: Hmm ahí problemas ¿?...-me pregunto seria. **

**Shun: Si al parecer vienes tras alguien de esta casa y no se si es Nunnally o incluso podría ser Oka-san…-dije Mucho muy serio lámenos esas era mis sospechas **

**Utau: hmm Bien que quieres que hagamos…-me pregunto "tranquila"**

**Shun: Quiero que vengan dejen a dos personas en la base solo para información Los quiero a todos en la casa Hoy en la noche ¿crees que se pueda?...-le pregunte medio nervioso claro que supe esconderlo **

**Utau: Hai! Esta noche estaremos hay ^^ pero ¬¬…-me miro amenazante, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo lo mas seguro era que me saltara con sus preguntas extrañas la verdad u¬¬**

**Shun: que pasa ¿?- le pregunte indiferente**

**Utau: hay ingresos nue…-no concluyo por que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y Alice paso a la habitación con dos cajas una mas grande que la otra **

**Shun: pasa algo Alice-Chan?...-pregunte mirándola, vi. como se sonrosaban sus mejillas al igual que las mías Utau entre cerro sus ojos**

**Alice: Shana-Chan Me dio esto a mi y a las chicas para que nos cambiemos dice que es para algo que sucederá en la noche ¿de que se trata?...-me pregunto primero mirando la caja y luego a mi – OH perdona…estas ocupado…-al parecer noto que estaba hablando con Utau-Chan negué con la cabeza- ¿me arias un favor?...-me pregunto **

**Le mire con una ceja alzada interrogante-esperas a que me cambie y me dices como me queda la ropa  
que me dio Shana-Chan?...-me pregunto mientras miraba el suelo, casi me caigo de la silla cuando lo escuche de la impresión que me causo, suspire y luego intente sonreír de medio lado **

**Shun: Claro por que no…-le dije tranquilo o al menos lo intente u¬¬ **

**Alice: Arigato…-de un golpe se metió en el baño **

**Shun: o.O…-suspire y sonríe y voltee a ver a Utau-¿Que?- le pregunte**

**Utau: O.O…ara ara-dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza-como te decía…han entrado nuevos ingresos…-me dijo **

**Shun: ah si…-le pregunte con una ceja alzada- y eso que tiene que ver con migo?...-le volvi a preguntar**

**Utau: espero que tengas el suficiente control como para no matar al novio de Nadeshiko-chan…-un aura asesinamente instintiva mente maligna rodeo me cuerpo. Mi hermana pequeña Nadeshiko ¿con novio? Lo matare sea quien sea…Utau río nerviosa ante mi ataque ya acostumbrado de celos hacia mis hermanas menores **

**Shun: Di que es una broma…-dije tétrico mientras que a tientas buscaba "algo"**

**Utau: Lo sabrás tu mismo esta noche…bueno cambiando el tema te dire la lista de los nuevos ingresos…-aun así mi aura maligna no se iba-ellos son: Souma Kukkai 13 años curso primaria y esta cursando 1º de secundaria excelente atleta y manejo total sobre los metales…-dijo mostrandome una foto del chico [es este:********_./i/spire3/07212008/0/c/9/4/0c944fc63f6e40__****] y su shugo chara ya salio de su Tamago [Huevo] se llama daichi [ daichi es asi: [[./_Vkf_QOyWexQ/SSNS7Q92nGI/AAAAAAAAAYQ/rPycj59ogkg/s320/3bd4ed1d12fa60_]**

**Daisuke Mashiro [.?albumid=12448&pictureid=211903] 12 años cursa 6º de primaria su huevo también a sido abierto su shugo chara es Dren [.com/fs8/i/2006/164/b/d/FFAC_Chibi_Cloud_by_] posee un manejo completo en las artes marciales y la magia, es el hermano gemelo de Mashiro Rima**

**Rima Mashiro 12 años [.com/image/rima%20mashiro/AnimeRocks99919/Shugo%] cursa 6º de primaria notas perfectas y aunque te parezca mentira es una chica comedirte y es nuestra espía en la zona alta sin contar su maestría para realizar planes de operaciones incubiertas su tamago tambien fue abierto y en el habita Kuzu-Kuzu [Kuzu-Kuzu es asi: [[./i/spire1/04212008/c/4/7/c/c47c92fa619720_] mmm... creo que eso es todo…-me dijo tranquila suspire **

**Shun: Vale…-dije-quienes vendrán?...-pregunte**

**Utau: Hasta ahora me han confirmado Naddy, Rima, Nagi, Daisuke, Ikuto, Amu, Kukkai-Kun y yo…-me dijo**

**Shun: Okey…-tendré las habitaciones listas ¬¬…-le dije **

**Utau: Partiremos ahora mismo…Utau Hoshina Fuera…-y la transmisión término…es verdad ahora se apellidaba "Hoshina" porque era una idol Pop ¬¬ lo olvidaba bueno nada de que preocuparse me levante de la silla y me recosté en la cama esperando a que Alice salga del cuarto de baño **

**Me levante de la cama y fui hasta el armario y saque mi guitarra [N/A: Ajajaj quizás no lo mencione pero en este fic shun toca muchos instrumentos al igual que otros je jeje^^Uuuuuuu]**

**Y mi cuaderno acabe la canción de nombre "que vida la mia" y sin darme cuenta la comencé a cantar **

**"POV YO"**

** __****_Que vida la mía_**

**_Me despierto en la mañana, para verte pasar,_****_Y tenerte en mi mente por el resto del día..._****_Que vida, la mia..._****_Aun no se tu nombre y ya eres dueña de mi,_****_Y me paso todo el día imaginando tu risa..._****_Que vida, la mia..._******En ese momento Alice salio del baño al escuchar una voz cantar **_Nose que hacer, para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,_****_Y acaricia tu piel..._****_Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,_****_Dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,_****_Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,_****_Dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,_****_Si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,_****_Ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por_****_Probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti..._****_Solo dime que si..._****__**Shun ni siquiera se inmuto de la presencia de la chica y siguió cantando **_Me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti,_****_y si duermo solo sueño con tener tus caricias,_****_Que vida, la mia..._**Alice estaba maravillada con la voz de Shun, no lo podía creer había tanto que ella no conocía, silenciosamente se sentó en la cama del chico **_Tengo todo este amor y solo es para ti,_****_y yo solo me conformo con mirarte otro día,_****_Que vida, la mia..._****_No se que hacer para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,_****_Que acaricia tu piel..._**__Shun abrió los ojos al sentir peso extra en la cama y allí la vio sentada con las mejillas sonrojadas mirándolo con ternura y sonriéndole, El pelinegro la miro a los ojos y siguió cantando **_Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,_****_Dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,_****_Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,_****_Dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,_****_Si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,_****_Ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por_****_Probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti..._****_Solo dime que si..._****_Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,_****_Dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,_****_Si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,_****_Ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por_****_Probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti..._****_Solo dime que si..._****__**

**_…Te amo…-pronuncio dando los últimos acordes_**

**[Esto ultimo no va en la canción pero yo lo puse para hacerla mas apropiado ya verán x que] **

**Alice: que bonita canción…-le dijo mientras miraba su regazo **

**Shun: "wow…No me había dado cuenta hasta que se sentó en la cama de su presencia O/O eso significa que escucho todaaaa la canción waaaaaaaa que voy a hacer ahora!"…-pensó frustrado-Gra…gracias…-tartamudeo-"genial ahora también tartamudeo…-volvió a pensar molesto**

**Alice: cantas muy bien Shun…-le volvió a alagar-… ¿la hiciste tú?…-shun la miro interrogante-…la canción…-el muchacho solo asintió volteando levemente el rostro- AJAJAJAJ…-Alice soltó una carcajada limpia frente a shun**

**Shun: O.O ósea ¿que onda con tigo? Eres bipolar o que?...-le pregunto divertido e indignado **

**Alice: no…no para nada es solo que ajajá…me causo…ajajá…gracia tu reacción…-luego de eso volvió a carcajearse. Shun suspiro con los ojos cerrados y dejo la guitarra a un lado de la cama, sonrío de medio lado, tomo su mano y la jalo colocándose sobre ella dejándola estupefacta el coloco sus piernas alrededor de las de ella y sus manos a la altura de su cabeza Alice lo miro a los ojos sorprendida por su reacción-…shun…-susurro Alice sorprendida**

**Shun: lo eh estado pensado desde antes de que vinieras, esa canción no es solo eso, esa canción son los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti…Alice…-le dijo sin despegar la mirada de la de ella. Los ojos de Alice se inundaron de lagrimas, las cuales Shun le limpio -…Shhhh…no llores…-le dijo en un susurro-…me rompe el alma verte llorar…-le dijo limpiando las lagrimas de la chica**

**Alice: ¿Realmente eres Tu?...-le pregunto incrédula-… ¿no me estas jugando una broma?...-el pelinegro sonrío con sinceridad **

**Shun: Si puede que te parezca eso la verdad…pero esto es tan real como tu como yo y como todo lo que conocemos Alice…-le dijo sin dejar de mirarla-…te…amo…-le susurro al oído haciéndola estremecer, Alice lo abrazo con fuerza ocultándose en su pecho **

**Alice: Yo…tanbien te amo, siempre lo eh hecho shun…-dijo sonrosada mientras sus lagrimas caían sobre su rostro, shun la separo de el **

**Shun: No ahí motivo para llorar ¿vale?...-le dijo, ella solo asintió-…¿quiere…quieres ser mi novia…?-le pregunto. La chica no le contesto, lo abrazo por el cuello y lo beso con ternura, el aun sorprendido por la reacción de la chica le respondió el beso. Al cabo de unos minuto se separaron-debo tomar eso como un si?...-le pregunto**

**Alice: si por supuesto…-le contesto al chico**

**Shun: Por cierto te vez relámete hermosa-Alice se sonrojo, estaba vistiendo una falda negra corta, polera anaranjada ajustada al cuerpo haciéndolo relucir su cuerpo sin mangas una chamarra negra de cuero brillante con bolsillos a los lados, era corta **

**Alice: gracias ^/^…-dijo sonrojada aun**

**Shun: por nada…-dijo levantándose de ella- ¿vamos?...-le pregunto ella solo asintió **

**Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación como si nada aunque se notaba claramente unos cuantos cambios en ellos**

**Runo: Al Fin, ¿Que estaban haciendo?...-pregunto picara, Alice se sonrojo pero Shun ni se imuto y se senito en la silla junto a Sakura **

**Shun: hasta ahora son 8 los que vienen…-soltó un suspiro, Sakura sonrío y le pregunto **

**Saku: ¿cuando?...-le pregunto**

**Shun: en unos momentos estarán aquí quizás es una hora a mucho…-le dijo **

**Sasu: ¿y quienes vienen? Tienes idea alguna…-le pregunto sasuke metiéndose en la conversación **

**Shun: Si.-dijo cortante**

**Dan: así que vienen los chicos de la G.D.E ehhh…-dijo pícaro dan, Shun lo miro fulminante **

**Shun: y tu como sabes…-pregunto hasta por ahí, luego giro mecánicamente hacia Sakura-le dijiste indiscreta…-le pregunto mientras soltaba un suspiro **

**Saku: hai…pero no soy indiscreta ¬u¬…-le dijo molesta **

**Shun: Hmp…-monosílabo **

**Mitsuki: ¿Qué sucede niños…-le pregunto por la espalda haciendo que todos se espantases y la miraran con miedo-¿están bien?...-les pregunto con inocencia**

**Sakushun: ¡Demoños siempre nos asustas así!-se quejaron los gemelos molestos-y no no ocurre nada…solo que vendrán ocho personas que conocemos te llevaras una sorpresa…-volvieron a corear ambos al tiempo- deja ya de copiarme ò.ó-dijeron mientras se miraban molestos y enseguida voltearon sus rostros todos le miraban con expresión de **

**Todos menos los gemelos: "Que bipolares son O.O ¬u¬"-pensaron**

**Mitsuki: Niños saben que no me gustan las sorpresas así que más les vale decirme ya mismo que es lo que ocultan **

**ShunSaku: Betsuni…-dijeron con falsa inocencia, para luego mirarse a matar**

**Sasu: ¬¬ ya vale…-pensó, se acerco a su novia y la abrazo por la cintura atrayéndola a el-clama o tu madre sospechara…-le dijo sasuke al oido de la chica, la cual suspiro con cansancio se reclino mas contra el chico que se hallaba a sus espaldas, de pronto sintió un pequeño mareo **

**Saku: ¿que demoños?...-pensó tomándose la cabeza mientras su mirada se perdía nuevamente en la nada quedando completamente inconciente **

**Sasu: Sakura que sucede Sakura…-le llamaba mientras la zarandeaba-rayos-dijo preocupado**

**Shun: ¿Qué demoños…-pregunto sorprendido **

**Sasu:…Que alguien llame a un medico no se queden ahí parados…-dijo algo desdeperado**

**¿?: No es necesario un medico para eso estoy yo…-la voz fría de un chico, saco del desesperó a algunos y otros le miraron con terror al ver como era el muchacho, mas que muchacho parecía ya todo un hombre, de cabellos largos y plateados, ojos penetrantes de color dorados tan fríos como el hielo, pero había algo peculiar en este chico aparte de su forma de vestir la cual era una tunica blanca , era las estañas extremidades de animal que estaban en el dos orejas de Zorro adornaban su larga cabellera y una cola del mismo color de su cabello **

**Todos menos algunos habitantes de la casas y el chico de ojos rojos: O.O ahhhh un moustro…-gritaron espantados, Mitsuki comenzó a mirar al chico zorro fijamente, y se acerco a el **

**Mitsuki: Te conozco…-mas que una pregunta fue una afirmación, estiro su mano y toco la cabeza del zorro aunque este parecía frío y despiadado, dejo que la mujer lo tocara y no hizo ni se quejo de nada, el zorro cerro los ojos ambarinos-…eres…-dijo confundida-…¿Quién?...-susurro como niña perdida **

**¿?: Soy Yoko Kurama…-dijo con voz neutral, la mujer se sorprendió-…pero tú…me conoces como Shuichi…-dijo susurrando, se separo de la mujer y se dirigió hacia shun, y coloco una mano en su cabeza, shun le miro molestia- no haz cambiado nada mocoso…-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante **

**Shun: ¬u¬ Cállate…-dijo molesto, moviendo la cabeza para sacar la mano de su cabeza, Yoko se acerco a Sakura la cual estaba en brazos de sasuke, una extraña mirada cruzo los ojos del demoño, y sonrío con calidez**

**Yoko Kurama: déjala en el suelo are que recupere el sentido…-ordeno sin quitar la mirada de Sakura- ¿que esperas una invitación? Muévete…-le ordeno, sasuke rápidamente dejo a Sakura en el suelo, con la mayor delicadeza posible, Yoko levanto su mano y la paso por los aires sobre Sakura- esta bien, solo tiene una visión del tiempo…-se levanto del suelo, se acerco a la puerta-será mejor que me valla…-dijo-adio…-alguien le agarro el brazo, volteo a ver quien era y vio a nada mas ni nada menos que a **

**Saku: Matte Kurama-nii-san…-dijo Sakura la cual había despertado se separo de y le miro calidamente-los demás no tardan en llegar…por favor quédate…-le pidió, el zorro soltó un suspiro, y abrió los ojos **

**Yoko Kurama: No tengo opción ¿verdad? Si me negase ustedes dos son capases de matarme ¿Verdad?...-pregunto divertido, Sin frialdad, los gemelos asintieron-ni modo-Sakura lo soltó, Y retrocedió para encontrarse con los brazos de sasuke los cuales la acogieron Nuevamente, shun se acerco a Alice, la cual estaba pálida.**

**POV ALICE**

**Realmente me sorprendió aquel chico de apariencia extraña, pero cuando vi sus ojos algo me dijo que no era alguien capas de hacer daño impunemente (N/A: Si como no ¬u¬) además de que Ni shun ni sasuke se movieron como si fuera una amenaza al contrario parecía que le conocían de algo, de pronto comencé a sentir una especie de voz en mi cabeza **

**Voz: Ya no perteneces a este mundo ahora me perteneces a mi-era una voz sombría oscura como la noche además, al parecer me puse pálida **

**Alice: no…-susurre para mis adentros, esto no me podía estar pasando **

**Voz: Dame tu poder, tu me perteneces siempre lo haz hecho, si no lo haces atacare a todo aquel que te rodee…-la voz se hizo mas oscura y a su vez una carcajada llena de maldad resonó en mi cabeza, estaba tan metida en mi tratando de descifrar que era esa voz, que no me di cuenta de que Sakura había despertado y de que shun se me había acercado **

**Shun: ¿estas bien?...-me pregunto en un susurro, en su mismo tono susurre un "si" el no muy convencido me arrimo una silla donde me senté sin queja-no lo pareces-me volvió a susurrar**

**Saku: Kurama-nii-san ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar así?...-le pregunto Sakura con diversión, cada vez me sentía peor, volví a sentir una punzada en mi cabeza un poco mas fuerte que la otra, luego de eso no sentí mas nada **

**Yoko Kurama: ya casi acaba mi transformación…-dijo. Subí la mirada al sentir una extraña sensación vi como se Yoko-san transformaba de una manera tan drástica que ni su ropa conservaba, ante nuestros ojos apareció, un muchacho un poco mas bajo, de cabello rojo, ojos verdes jade aun mas oscuros que los de Sakura, piel clara, vestía una pantalón color blanco, una camisa negra, y una chaqueta marrón, casi todos quedaron con expresión de O.o o.o O.O en el caso de Dan . **

**Mitsuki: asi que esa es tu transformación chara hijo, realmente me has llevado un susto **

**Niño: ¿chara?...-pregunto el niño de ojos borgoña **

**Todos mitsuki, Nancy y Saku: ¿Quién eres tu? Y ¿ de donde saliste?...-preguntaron cuando vieron al niño del cual no se habían percatado (como que todos muy distraídos eh u.u) **

**Saku: El es Junior-chan y lleva aquí horas ¬¬…-les dijo Sakura como si fuera los mas obvio **

**Shun: es verdad ya lo había visto…-todos caída estilo anime-**

**Nunna: AHHH…-Nunnally pego un grito llamando la atención de todos- ¿Qué demoños esta pasando aquí? No entiendo nada-se tiro a al suelo y comenzó a hacer pataleta de niña pequeña **

**Todos: ^^u u¬¬ Uu.u ¿Qué onda con esta?-susurraron en coro**

**Kura: ¿Qué le pasa? ^^u…-su voz y actitud cambiaron por completo, ahora su voz no sonaba fría, sino que sonaba con tranquilidad y paz infinita, aquella frialdad había sido cambiada incluso sus expresiones parecían mas calmadas y amables**

**Shun: Pasa que cuando todos se fueron Nunnally era una bebe, es lógico que no sepa quien eres ¬¬…-dijo shun con una expresión difícil de descifrar **

**Kura: ¬¬ hmp cuando tienes razón tienes razón u.u…-Kurama-san soltó un suspiro-Etto…Nunnally-chan…-le llamo **

**POV SHANA**

**Kura: ¬¬ hmp cuando tienes razón tienes razón u.u…-Kurama-kun soltó un suspiro-Etto…Nunnally-chan…-Kurama-kun llamo a Nunnally con su voz calmada mágicamente nunna-chan dejo su ya acostumbrada pataleta de cunado no entiende algo y miro a Kurama interrogante-¿Sabes quien soy?...-le pregunto, Nunnally negó con la cabeza- me llamo Shuichi Kurama Kazami Fujisaki…soy tu hermano mayor…bueno uno de ellos…-dijo con nerviosismo, suspire me recline mas contra sasuke**

**Nunna: entonces eres el neko-hentai que tanto dice shana-nee-san…-pregunto con inocencia, de no ser por que sasuke me estaba sujetando los mas probable era que cayera de espaldas, a Kurama y shun les resbalo una gota estilo anime, Alice soltó una ligera carcajada junto a Dan y runo, Juli se había metido en el baño y marucho había salido para hablar por celular **

**Shana: eh no Nunnally-chan el no es ^^uu…-dije con nerviosismo, De un momento a otro comenzamos a sentir unas cuantas energías mágicas fuera de la casa no muy legos de nuestros terrenos, Shun salio afuera rápidamente, seguido de kurama quien cargaba a Nunnally en su espalda**

**Saku: Se quedan aquí… no salgan…-ordene seria y Salí tras sasuke junto al pequeño junior, salimos al patio **

**Shun: que hace ese pequeñajo aquí…-pregunto mirando a junior quien lo miro con molestia **

**Saku: Tiene poderes que pueden ayudarnos…-le dije, shun soltó un suspiro cansado y miro hacia delante; de pronto una gran ráfaga de viendo, no pudimos evitar cubrirnos las caras para que la tierra no nos segara, volví a sentir los brazos de sasuke que me envolvían protectoramente girándome para que mi cara quedase junto a su pecho, tome a Junior y lo coloque entre medio para que no le pasase nada **

**Kurama abrazo a nunnally contra su pecho para que la tierra no le alcanzase y se coloco delante de shun en ademán protector, cuando la tierra se disperso volteamos a ver esto era realmente sorprendente Ya habían llegado, ya era la hora…de revelar los secretos ocultos de nuestra Familia hacia aquellas personas que nos rodeaban… **

**_. Ahhhhhhh lo eh terminado . perdón por la demora chicos TT-TT es que tengo pruebas trimestrales TT-TT y con todo esto de que se me borro todo del ordenador tuve que empezar de nuevo TT-TT sorry TT-TT ahora tomare medidas ¬¬ _******

**_Adiós_**

**_Aquí les vuelvo a dejar los link por si aparecen cortados _**

**_Souma Kukai:./i/spire3/07212008/0/c/9/4/0c944fc63f6e40__**

**_Daichi:./_Vkf_QOyWexQ/SSNS7Q92nGI/AAAAAAAAAYQ/rPycj59ogkg/s320/3bd4ed1d12fa60_ _**

**_Rima Mashiro:.com/image/rima%20mashiro/AnimeRocks99919/Shugo% _**

**_Kusu-Kusu:./i/spire1/04212008/c/4/7/c/c47c92fa619720__**

**_Daisuke Mashiro: .?albumid=12448&pictureid=211903_**

**_Dren: .com/fs8/i/2006/164/b/d/FFAC_Chibi_Cloud_by__**

**_Utau: .com/albums/uu186/Fujisaki__**

**_Y si vuelven a aparecer cortados agreguen este MSN y me avisan que yo les paso los links _**


End file.
